remus lupin 2
by moonylupin17
Summary: continuation of number 1


I woke up that morning with a throbbing head ache, it must be because I haven`t had blood for a week, i feel very weak and less cocky to the guys that bother me and i am not doing too well with greyish boy, he knows too much about how i feel, that one day, he knows how it feels to kill a innocent.

When i went down to go eat breakfast i had the unbearable erg to go up to Sirius black a bite him, i hate it when that happens, i sat down not knowing by who and where. (Morning, you look horrible.) The greyish boy said to me when he actually turned to look at me, he seemed alarmed. (No i am fine, i just don`t feel very well and i had a hard time walking up here, let`s hope nothing goes wrong today.) I said to him but the second part just slipped out, i meant to say it in my head, shit, now he knows even more. (I mean it, you don`t look to well, you look like the living dead, you need to go up to the hospital wing before you collapse in class or worse in the hallways!) The greyish kid said anxiously now. (Will you shut up if i let you take me up there?) I asked him while with a lot of effort turning my head. (Yes, I`m going to keep on nagging at you if you don`t let me, so you might as well take the easy way.) He said with a satisfied tone.

He swung one of my arms over his shoulder and he had his arm around my waist, i don`t really think he was thinking anything anyway, i would feel his heart beat jump if he were. (Oh I never did tell you my name, it`s Remus Lupin, and yours is?) Lupin asked me sounding determined at least to get that much out of me. (If you really must know my name it Athina Ather.) I said as i was just about to pass out. (Wow, don`t pass out on me Athina, were almost there, a few more steps and then...)He stopped in the middle of his sentence, i had buried my head in his throat and was biting him, he didn`t even try to push me off, he felt bad for me, he didn`t want to make my life worse than it already was. I pulled away and probably had blood running down my face. He looked at me, as all of the pieces got put together, it`s almost like there was a little light bulb that went off in his head, his mouth took the shape a huge grin.

(You`re a Vampire huh. Ha, now that i know your dirty little secret, it`s only fair for you to know mine. I`m a werewolf.) He said the last part in a dark tone. I knew something was weird about him. (You're not pissed and scared that i bit you, you don`t want to drive a wooden stake threw my heart?) I asked him kind of sceptical. (No why would i, i know how you feel, not all vampires are evil, the same goes for werewolves.) He said smiling at me, he`s incredible, for all he knows i could lose my sanity at any given second. (So i was wondering, there`s a Hogsmead trip coming up this February, i wanted to know if you wanted to go with me, as friends of course.) He said to me blushing and looking down madly, ahhh, he`s embarrassed, ha-ha. (Sure, I have nothing to do that weekend anyway, might as make it worth my while.) I said smiling, he looked shocked, he never saw me smile before, he must of saw my teeth, ha. (Pointed teeth, good for hunting.) I said touching my teeth. I could tell that he wanted to touch my fangs with a passion but if he did he would cut his finger. (If you want to cut your finger open you can touch my teeth, but if you don`t i advise than you try to stay away from them.) I said smirking. I then suddenly stopped and looked at my watch, i was suppose to be studying potions right now, shit. (Sorry Remus but I've got to go, I have to study potions, I`m not that good at it.) I said feeling bad, his face dropped. (You can come with me and help if you wish but if you don`t want to don`t bother with it.) I said starting to walk away. (I would be delighted to help you miss Ather.) He said running to catch up with me, i was a lot faster than he was.

(Don`t forget, you have to stir in a certain pattern, if you don`t stir it properly it won`t to go the correct shade of the color and you`ll only get a passable with it, so be careful to how you read your instructions) He said as he smiled a magnificent grin at me, oh god i can`t be falling for him, i have to make my life horrible not pleasant. (Oh thanks, i was wondering why the shades were incorrect, i was starting to drive me insane, i can`t stand it when things aren`t the proper color, to make this up to you, what subject do you need help in and i will help you, no resisting, i won`t allow it.) I said smiling at him. (Okay well i really do need help with my transfiguration homework, James and the rest are already done theirs, the only subject that they are better in than me.) He said sighing, he obviously had a lot of homework in this subject. (Okay, then my debt is repaid, I`ll help you finish it all.) I said getting up. (Okay let me go get my stuff from my dorm okay.) Remus said to me. Now that he mentions it i probably will need my stuff as well. When he was at the top of his hallway leading to his dormitory i murmured the spell accio transfiguration homework. Just as i opened the book on top of my lap i felt three wooden stakes fly at me and stab me in the stomach, i shrieked and then dropped off of the chair, I am dead. After that thought i blanked out.

When i woke up i felt someone carrying me in their arms and hugging me against their chest, they still haven`t removed the stakes, i wish i would die already, then maybe all physical and mental pain will go away.

(She should be fine in a few weeks time, i guarantee that she won`t wake up for about a week and will have to stay for about another three weeks, all together, she`ll be in here for about a mo0nth, if we're lucky, she was in really bad shape when you brought her to me, were lucky that she is alive.) Madam Pomfray told Remus, Remus`s breathing was really heavy and sounded upset. (Are you sure that she is going to be okay, when i was running her up here, she lost almost all of her color, i thought she was a goner for sure! Is there any way that she can get better sooner?) Remus asked sounding worried now. (Yes, she`s a vampire, if we could find someone willing enough, she could drink blood and be up in a matter of minutes.) Madam Pomfray told Remus, sounding like she thought it was the most obvious thing in the world. (I can give her my blood, it wouldn`t be the first time, but don`t worry she never took it against my free will and feels horrible every time she did drink it.) Remus explained to her when she gave a anxious look to him, it is strongly disgusted when a vampire takes blood from a wizard against their will, in a vampires it`s strongly disgusted to take blood from a wizard with their permission.

Remus dropped down on his knees and kneeled to my bed and opened up my mouth, putting my teeth a millimetre away from his neck, i lunged forward taking the blood that was offered. After i was done taking his blood i say him sway on his feet and i took him by the waist and pulled him into my bed, Madam Pomfray didn`t care in the slightest amount, she knew that i wouldn`t try anything and that he wasn`t in any shape to try anything to me, after i got snuggled against his chest i went back to sleep.

I woke up to the voice of Remus Lupin whispering in my ear while getting out of my bed. (Are you awake?) He asked as he got up out of the bed. (Well i wasn`t until you talked in my ear, but i am now, if anybody else tried that they would be dead just so you know that.) I said with the smile that i rarely showed. (Ya but I`m not just anyone, I`m a awesome somebody.) He said while smiling at me, he had the most beautiful golden eye`s i have ever seen. (The Hogsmead trips tomorrow, so do you still want to go with me?) Remus asked sounding hopeful, he had no idea how much i wanted to go to Hogsmead with him, it was over powering. (Ya of course, are you going to tell the others, i might as well get on their good side and apologize and beg for their forgiveness.) I said sighing at the end, I wonder if their going to forgive me, i did call them every bad name i could think of and did throw James into a wall of books. Shit, talk about something turning around and biting you in the ass. (Ya that would be a good idea, their usually pretty forgiving, especially Sirius, their all really nice guys, it`s just they don`t like being ignored, most girls would die for them to ask them out like Sirius did to you, it was quite funny to see him get rejected for the first time in his life, ha.) Remus said laughing hard and trying to say this at the same time.


End file.
